The Silent Familiar
by the kitty killer
Summary: When Louise asks for a familiar, she was thinking of something cool, like a dragon, or a griffon. Instead, she gets a psychotic mute ice cream lady with an umbrella. Not exactly what she asked for. (Undergoing Re-Write!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello potential readers. this is a new story that I came up with when I saw a significant lack of RWBY/Familiar of zero crossovers. so I decided, what better way to make one then with one of the best RWBY characters of all time. If you enjoy it, or even if you don't, rate and review anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these two series. if I did, I would be swimming in my money pool while my monkey butler played the fiddle for me.**

Louise de la Vallière closed the door to old Osmond's office and started down the stairs. Halfway down, she heard a voice say, "Hey, how was it? Another trip to detention?" Louise looked up to see her rival, Kirche von Zerbst and her friends Tabitha and Montmorency blocking the way. "Or are you finally expelled? Just kidding!" The three of them (minus Tabitha) laughed.

Louise brushed past them. "I'm not being punished."

"Huh? Why not?" Kirche asked.

"They said it was partially the teacher's fault, for making me do it after all the students tried to stop her."

Kirche and Montmorency laughed again as Louise continued on her way

"I just wasn't doing my best today." She said.

"You're always having a bad day!" was Kirche's response. "You can't even get a proper byname, _Louise the Zero!_ " She said this last part mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"Tomorrow will be a sight. What sort of familiar will you be summoning up?"

Louise's head snapped around. "As far as summoning spells… I'm confident in summon servant if nothing else!" the pinkette's tormentors looked surprised at this outburst. "I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful and powerful, that it will be better than anything any of you can cook up!" her piece said, she turned and left.

Back up the steps, Kirche and Montmorency looked at each other. "Hey, what do you think Tabitha?"

The blue haired girl responded without looking up from her book. "I don't know."

Line break

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The second year students all gathered in the court yard, around Mister Colbert, the teacher. "Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advance to the second year, and the sacred day you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives with as nobles."

Louise gripped her wand slightly tighter. Behind her, Kirche whispered, "I'm looking forward to the amazing familiar you're going to summon!"

"Leave me alone," was the response.

The next hour was spent with students preforming summoning rituals. Several creatures were summoned, including a giant floating eye. The blond haired boy, Guiche, summoned a giant mole, Montmorency summoned a frog and Kirche ended up with a fiery salamander. But the most amazing was the familiar of Tabitha, a large blue dragon. Mister Colbert looked up from Kirche's familiar. "Now, was that everyone?"

Kirche answered him. "No. we still have Miss Vallière to go" she said, throwing a smug look at Louise. The pink haired girl scowled at her rival but moved into the center of the circle of students.

A ripple of murmurs swept over the crowd. " _Louise the zero?" "What will she summon?" "No way can she summon anything." "We'll just have another explosion, nothing else."_

"After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right, Louise?"

"Of course." She cleared her throat and began to chant. "My servant that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!" she waved her wand with a flourish. At first there was nothing. And then… an explosion erupted from the end of her wand.

A large cloud of dust swept over the crowd. "Just as expected," someone coughed. Guiche bent over to help Montmorency, who had fallen. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Montmorency?" something wrong?" The blond girl simply pointed at the smoke cloud. Guiche looked in the same direction she was and was shocked. In the epicenter of the blast, Louise the Zero stood over a decidedly human looking familiar. "What is…" he squinted then gasped. His eyes hadn't deceived him. It _was_ a human.

Others had noticed too. "A human?" one asked. "That outfit…" another said. "It looks like a peasant…" "Yeah a peasant. No doubt about it." Lying in the center of the field was a girl.

She had pink, brown and white hair, and wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck. Next to her was what looked like a pink and white lace parasol.

Louise's eye twitched. "This is divine, beautiful and powerful?" she walked closer and leant over the unconscious girl. "Who are you?" The girl stirred and her eyes fluttered open, revealing mismatched irises, one brown and the other pink. She sat up and looked around in confusion, seemingly dazed.

Louise looked down at the woman before her. "Do you not understand our language? Where are you from peasant?" the girl gave no reply.

From the sidelines, Kirche giggled. "Nothing less from someone who put up a huge front. To think you would summon up a peasant!"

Louise turned red. "I just made a small mistake!"

"Nothing less from Louise the Zero!" someone said and the whole crowd burst out laughing. "A result that meets everyone's standards!" someone else said.

"Shut up!" Louise shouted to the crowd. "Mister Colbert."

"What is it?"

"Can I try summoning again?"

The balding teacher shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"Why?"

"This ritual is a sacred one that decides the mages entire life. Trying a second time is blasphemy against the ritual itself! Whether you like it or not, this girl has been chosen as your familiar."

He girl in question looked confused, probably trying to figure out what was being said about her. Louise glanced at her before she said, "But I've never heard of using a peasant girl as a familiar." At this the crowd burst out laughing again.

The teachers face was stoic. "I will not allow exceptions, peasant girl or not. Continue on with the ritual."

Louise's face fell. "With this?" she poked the girls shoulder with her wand for emphasis.

"Hurry up, or you will really be expelled!"

"Yeah, you heard it!" said a crowd member.

Louise let out a huff of air. "Alright." She knelt down in front of the girl, who tried to back up, only to slip and fall. She looked into the girl's mismatched eyes and said, "Be thankful for this. Normally a noble would never do this with a peasant." She cleared her throat and said, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make her my familiar!"

She leant forward and the other girl blinked in confusion. When her eyes opened again, Louise could have sworn that the eye colours had reversed. She shook it of as a stress induced hallucination, and quickly leant forward and kissed the girl's mouth.

The brightly coloured girl spluttered in shock and scrambled backwards, wiping her mouth. Mister Colbert walked forward. "It seems contact servant has ended peacefully."

The girl opened her mouth, probably to say something but then suddenly clutched at her hand in pain. A bright light shone from the appendage and glowing ruins appeared on the back. She silently cried out in pain and Louise said, "It'll be over soon. It's just the ruin of the familiar being burned onto you."

The pain seemed to stop all at once and the girl slumped back down, exhausted. She lay panting and her mouth seemed to by trying to form words but nothing came out. She shook her head and leapt to her feet.

She grabbed her umbrella off of the ground as she leapt up and held it like a club in front of her.

Louise stepped back from the woman before her. "What are you doing? You plan on attacking your master?" The girl gave no answer except to raise her umbrella and point it at Louise.

"Whoa! Calm down," Mister Colbert said, stepping forward. "We don't want to hurt you."

The girl wheeled around and, seemingly on instinct, pressed some sort of trigger on her umbrella. What looked like some sort of fireball, or perhaps a flare, shot out of the end. It flew towards Mister Colbert. Instinct saved his life.

He raised his staff and deflected the shot. He then returned fire with three fireballs of his own. The girl raised her parasol and opened it in front of her, and the fire washed harmlessly over it. She lunged forward and swung the now closed parasol at the teacher. He blocked it and then blasted her back with a burst of fire.

The girl hit the ground, dazed before struggling to her feet… only to find the tip of Colbert's staff pointed at her face. She froze and looked up at the teacher with a surprised look on her face.

"Stop. I won't ask again. Next time, I'll just resort to force." The girl lunged forward, so Colbert was forced to swing the staff at her face. The girl collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2- meeting in the night

**A.N. Well holy crap people! you really like this don't you. in the space of two days, this story got nine reviews. Nine! that's twice as many as my other story! that is really good.**

 **and now, to answer some reviews.**

 **tentaclecat: while Neo is a great warrior, mister Colbert would have years of combat experience, not to mention, Neo was very confused. Put yourself in her shoes: you've just been sucked into weird portal and been taken from wherever you are to a place full of weirdly dressed people who don't speak a lick of English. then, add the pain of being branded and suddenly, you're very vulnerable.**

 **Student: When you said that aura was in the red zone, it doesn't mean that it cant be used, it just means that she has to be careful until it replenishes. Also, don't forget, Aura is sustained by a persons soul. the only way to remove it is to tear out their soul, like what Ozpin tried to do with Amber the fall maiden.**

 **Ridli Scott: While I agree, Neo's clothing isn't exactly 'normal' peasant clothing, it definitely looks different to noble clothing, especially since their clothing is based off of 18th century French nobles. So, I'll stick with her being a peasant for now.**

It was later that night that the girl finally woke up again. She stirred slowly, fingers twitching, before her eyes shot open, and she sat bolt upright. She looked about the room she was in and frowned. "So, you're finally awake." The girl twisted around to look at Louise. The mage frowned and said, "I've thought about it long enough to get an ulcer. But I've given up. I'm going to have you as my familiar." She started to walk to the other side of the room. "Be honoured."

The brightly coloured familiar stood and opened her mouth but no sound came out as Louise started to undress. She gathered up her clothes and threw them at the smaller girl. "Wash those. Even if you don't appear to speak our language, a familiar can understand that much."

The girl stared blankly at the clothes, and then looked up at the owner questioningly. "You don't even understand your master's orders? If she can't understand an order, she's worse than a dog." An idea came to her. "Unless…" she picked up her wand. "Let's see. Ansur Ver Ang. Notice the tracks, and answer my requests!"

There was an explosion and the girl was knocked back. She stood up and raised her umbrella, but Louise was too distracted to notice. "That wasn't supposed to happen. What went wrong?" but the other girl suddenly raised her head in surprise, almost… recognition. Louise noticed this. "Did it work? Can you understand me?" the girl nodded in understanding.

"Say something!" said Louise. The girl pointed to her mouth and shook her head. "Did I accidently cast silence on you?"

The girl shook her head again. She looked around and saw a piece of parchment and a quill nearby. She picked it up and started to write. "Hey! What are you doing? I need that!" The other girl ignored her and finished writing. She lifted the note and handed it to Louise. The note read: _[I can't speak. I was never able to. Now will you tell me what is going on here?]_

Louise looked up. "I summoned you of course. As a familiar."

 _[A familiar?]_ Was the response. The girl looked at her hand. _[What's this for?]_

Louise spent the next hour and a half explaining everything to her familiar. "Now do you understand?" she asked. The mute girl frowned, but nodded.

She wrote on her parchment: _[So, this is the kingdom of Tristain, on the continent of Halkeginia. And you are a student at the Institute of Magic.]_

Louise nodded and then frowned. "I won't allow a familiar to call me 'you'. My name is Louise. Louise de la Vallière. What is your name?"

 _[Neopolitan]_ was the answer.

"Neopolitan?" Louise struggled to get her mouth around the strange name.

 _[Just call me Neo.]_

"Right"

 _[So, Louise, I'm this familiar that you summoned, and I'm supposed to follow you and do stuff for you. Forever.]_

Louise let out an irritated puff. "Why is my familiar a mute peasant? I wanted something cool, like a dragon, or a griffon. But _no!_ Instead I get stuck with you!" She turned to see her familiar, Neo, sitting perfectly still. Not even a muscle was twitching. Louise gently poked the girl, only to have her shatter into a million tiny pieces and vanish. She gasped and looked around to see the door open. A flicker of white vanished behind it. "A familiar that ran away?" Louise shot to her feet and chased after her.

Line break

Neo was having a bad day. It had begun with the Battle of Beacon. She had infiltrated an Atlas airship and defeated everyone inside, then busted Roman free so he could have free reign. That in itself wasn't too bad, but then things took a turn for the worse when Roman's enemy, that annoying girl with the hood, boarded the air ship and fought them. She had almost beaten her when the annoying little brat opened Neo's umbrella, sending her flying through the air. Then, as she was thrown about by the air currents like a rag doll, some sort of oval appeared in midair and swallowed her whole!

She had woken in the middle of a field, surrounded my strangely dressed people speaking a weird language. Then, one of them _kissed her!_ And caused something to be branded onto her hand. It all culminated in a losing battle against a guy with a staff and waking up on a pile of hay in a lavishly decorated room.

And now, she was expected to have to do mundane things like some sort of unpaid servant. No. she wouldn't stand for it. These people were obviously even more insane then Neo herself.

The ice cream-themed girl ran down a spiral staircase and into a hall. In the middle of the hall, a blond boy and a girl were talking, obviously flirting. Neo tried to sneak past them, but to no avail. The girl spotted her. "Isn't that the peasant Louise summoned?

 _'_ _Oh, crap' thought Neo._

"In today's ritual?" asked the brunette girl. "I caused quite a stir among the first year students as well."

"She had attacked Mister Colbert and was knocked out by him, so it was quite troublesome for us." He looked directly ay Neo's retreating backside. "Hold on, you. A peasant putting a noble to trouble, and not even a word of thanks?" Neo turned around and shrugged at him. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps from above her. Her eyes went wide and she fled, running down the hallway.

Louise reached the bottom of the stairs, a murderous look on her face. "Louise, your familiar just passed by," Guiche said.

"Catch her. She ran away"

"A familiar with whom you sealed a contract? Nothing less from your familiar, Louise. Common sense doesn't apply to it."

"Don't be impressed by it, help me!"

"I've no choice," said Guiche.

Neo ran out into a courtyard, past two people sitting by a fountain.

 _'_ _There, an exit'_ thought the mute girl. She took off towards it. Behind her, she heard the voice of the girl who claimed to have summoned her.

"Oh. She's over there!"

"Right!" came the voice of the boy Neo had passed earlier.

"What are you guy's doing?" Kirche asked.

"Oh just listen to this," Guiche started, but Louise interrupted him.

"Knock it off. She's getting away."

Neo reached a small set of stairs and leapt off, before she started to run across the grounds. But before she could go more than a few meters, she felt a large gust of wind wrap around her and lift her up. She struggled in midair, but was helpless.

A voice below her said, "Just give yourself up. This is the second time I've held you up." She was thrown about like a rag doll a few times. _'Is this for real?'_ Neo wondered.

Then she looked up at the moon. Or rather, _moons._ There were two.

Line break

"Remnant?"

 _[Yes, that's right.]_ It was an hour later. Louise was in her room, as was her mute familiar. Said familiar had found her paper again and was explaining were she was from. She wrote: _[Until now, I was on Remnant, in Vale.]_ She neglected to mention that she was trying to _destroy_ vale, but that information wasn't necessary.

"I don't believe you." Was the response. "That there is another world. It's impossible."

The umbrella wielder thought for a moment then had an idea. _[If I didn't come from another world, then explain this.]_ She reached into her pocket and drew out her scroll.

"What's that?" despite her annoyance, her interest was piqued. Neo smiled and pressed a button. The scroll opened, displaying the transparent glass screen. She tapped it a few times and opened up the game Angry Nevermores. She shot a giant nevermore across the screen at a group of boarbatusks, before closing it. She opened another app, and music started playing.

Louise looked shocked but managed to hold herself together and said, "that's obviously a magic item. I don't know why you would want it, but that's what it is.

"

 _[Alright, what about this. Look at my eyes.]_

The mage looked up and frowned. "Weren't… weren't your eye colours reversed? I'm sure of it." The familiar blinked and her eyes changed again, this time her right eye was brown and her left eye was… "White? How did you do that?" the mute girl's eyes changed again, turning bright green, and then purple, and then, just to show of it seems, multi-coloured.

Then she stood up and her entire body shimmered. A wave of energy rose over her and everywhere it passed changed. When it had passed, she was wearing a black and white frilly blouse with a skirt and a white belt. Even her hair had changed, going from pink, white and brown, to black pigtails. **(AN: Think of her disguise from the Vytal tournament.)** She bowed and then changed back to her standard clothes.

Louise was flabbergasted. "What… how did you… what?" she seemed to be struggling to find words. "How did you do that? Can you teach me?"

Neo shook her head. _[Sorry, can't teach you. But that's beside the point. Can you send me back home?]_

"Impossible." The pinkette turned and started to get undressed into her nightgown. "It doesn't matter who you are and where you're from. The contract is absolute. Besides, even if I wanted to, I don't know what to do. It was a miracle that I was able to summon you at all. Now, go to sleep. I have classes tomorrow and I need you to wake me up on time."

She snapped her fingers and all the candles in the room turned out. She then threw her clothing at Neo, who managed to catch it. "Now wash those. When you wake me in the morning, you must prepare my clothing as well." Without another word she turned around and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep within moments.

Neo let out an irritated puff. She picked up Louise's clothes and left the room. She may as well wash them. _This is going to be a long night,_ she thought. As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into someone. They fell, the other person giving an audible "oof" sound.

"Ahh… ow. Sorry." The other girl said. The girl quickly got up. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Neo thought for a moment and then nodded. She would not be stabbing this one. She looked at the girl in front of her. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blouse and a long dress and had a frilly headpiece on. She was a maid. "Hello. I am Siesta." The girl frowned. "I, don't think I've seen you before. Are you… no wait I remember now! You're that commoner familiar that was summoned by Louise. News about you has already spread. They say that you attacked a teacher! Is that true?"

Neopolitan smiled and nodded. An idea came to her then. She reached her free hand into her pocket and took out her scroll again. She turned it on started to type a message. _[Yes, I am the familiar of Louise. Can you do something for me?]_ Upon seeing the maid nod, she wrote; _[Can you please wash these for me? They belong to Louise.]_

"Of course. I will wash these right away." Siesta said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Neo shook her head. She turned around and then walked off. She turned right at the next corner, deciding that, if she was going to live here for a while, she may as well know where she was going. Unfortunately, she bumped into yet another person as she turned a corner. _'These halls are surprisingly crowded'_ she thought. It wasn't until she stood up again that she realized who she had bumped into.

It was him, the man from that morning, the one she had fought. The man noticed as well. Shock was on his face for a split second before he stepped back. The two reached for their weapons, only to realize they were both unarmed. Neo cursed internally, how could she have forgotten her umbrella? The two stared daggers at each other before the man spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you again. And seeing as we are both unarmed, it would probably be a bad idea to start brawling. Agreed?"

Neo scowled but nodded all the same. She knew when she was outmatched. If she was to take on this man again, she might not win.

The man looked pleased. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot this morning. I am Mister Colbert. Pleased to meet you. What is your name?"

Neo typed on her scroll. _[My name is Neopolitan. But you can call me Neo.]_

The teacher nodded but then frowned. "Wait, why are you writing that down?

 _[Because I can't speak. My voice doesn't work.]_

"Oh, I see. So you write things down. But there has to be an easier way of communicating then that."

 _[There is. It is called sign language. It involves using hand signs and movements. It can take a while to learn, but it means I can 'talk' to people, so to say.]_

"Interesting. Would you be willing to teach me this, 'sign language'?"

Neo nodded. "Excellent. I'm afraid that you will have to teach me another time though. I really must get going. Good evening." With that the balding teacher turned the corner and was gone.

Neo waited a few seconds to make sure she was alone and then turned around to return to her room. She felt like she had a big day ahead of her. If only she knew of what was to come.

 **A.N. well, that was that. I hope I did that right. I kind of feel that I didn't portray Neo right, but hopefully it wasn't** ** _too_** **bad.**

 **if you see any glaring mistakes or problems, be sure to tell me and I'll try to fix them. Now, don't forget to favourite and follow this and then go read my other story, Elder Remnants.**


	3. Re-Write notice

To my Dear Readers.

The first thing I would like to do is extend an apology for just leaving the story as it was- unfinished. However, for those who though this was a new chapter, I'm afraid I must dash your hopes once again, for this is not an update.

Rather, it seems several of you didn't like the way the story was reading, how I was portraying neo,etc. and I must say, I agree. Which is why, until further notice this story is going on indefinite hiatus until I can re-write it properly. Fear not, for it shall be back, I just need time to take into consideration your thoughts and opinions on the matter from the reviews you have left me.

And for those who are also following my other story, Elder Remnants, don't worry, there will be another chapter out soon, count on it.

All I ask is that you are considerate and patient while I write this up.

Signed

The Kitty Killer


End file.
